vengefulfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Fuesaan
Miyako appeared in the third book as a baby, she was Chiisa Fuesaan and Ino Yamanaka(Fuesaan)'s first child. as she got older she and Daisuke Saotaara slowly developed a crush for each other. Personality (Currently) Miyako mostly has a cool and relaxed look upon first appearence, but she's a live wire with a temper to match. usually she's kind hearted and playful but due to her mother's short temper, and her father's hidden temper combined she could possibly get angry at anyone who says or does something the wrong way. she expecially gets angry when the ones she cares for are in peril. whenever she's not angry or trying to crack someone's skull, she his very kind and friendly twoards people even if she has never met them before in life. She has a very strong determination to do things or accomplish tasks, not giving up till the matter is solved thus; making her the true "go getter". If for some reason she cannot do the task she has her mind set onto either one of two things could happen 1: she will get tremendously angry, being blind by rage and willing to destroy anything or 2: a great feeling of sadness and depression will overcome her, leaving her feeling completly usless and unwanted. Strangely, though she has a temper she dosen't have any intention of bossing anyone around or having her own way, she's quite unselfish (except when it comes to Daisuke she hates it when Yuna Traver or Yukari Sendon tries to flirt or take him away. this really irritates her more than most of anything) she hates make up and cosmetics she prefers the natual look but that dosen't mean she dosent know how to accesorise and make herself look stunning. she is no where near girly, she loves to play a variety of sports and she loves to learn how to play new ones.... (Past) as a baby, she wouldn't really cry as much as a baby should. if she's hungry or if she wants attention she would just look up at whoever parent is closer or pull on their clothing, she shows a slight intelegce incline as she was the first infant in the story to speak the first word of "dada". Appearence Miyako is currently at the height of 5'6, she has yellow optics just like her father, but has long blondish/silver hair wrapped in a pony tail like her mother. her facial expression usually has a carefree outlook with a bit of happiness. To most males she would be quite attractive and easy on the eyes. her attaire would consist of the basic yukai academy uniform. (a white button up blouse, her sleeves rolled up to the top of her elbows, a blue plaid mini skirt that stops 2 in above her knee, and white nike's with blue checks on the sides) when she's out doing something she would occationally shift her woredrobe to a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and white sneekers and would let her hair fall over her shoulders. sometimes whenever she's feeling high spirits, she'll have two pig tails haning from the sides of her head and the rest down her back. Abilities Miyako's abilities would be a mixture of both her father's and mother's natural skills and a few of her own as well, she has the blood line trait of the Fuesaan clan but she has not been seen in the book using her wolf transformation ability. she has been noted to use her highly tuned ears, and strong sense of smell. she has inherited Ino's love of poison's and mind based justsu's yet she has not been seen using them yet. Like Chiisa, she can Manipulate lightning right down to the electrons. this was seen in the 5th book as she morphed her body's into pure electrons and dispersed, leaving an angry Daisuke (mad at yuna and yukari for upsetting Miyako) her own abilities consist of memorizing the incantations of the soul reaper skills of kidos and hokoados. she has a wide arsenal of incantations at her disposal, though she has not shown any source of using them. when it comes to hand to hand combat she relies on her speed, dodging all of the opponets attacks and waiting until they're out of stamina to fight, then going at them with everything she's got. when in battle she looks closely at her opponets, spotting any weaknesses or vulnerability in an instant. When in the Soul Eater relm she's clasified as a weapon/Minister due to the fact that she can be both the weapon and user, her parner for both occations is Daisuke. her form shifting into a sword (when using Diasuke transfroms he morphs into a pair of blood red daggers)